


Selfish

by Ihaveseentwoghosts



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, confession of feelings kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihaveseentwoghosts/pseuds/Ihaveseentwoghosts
Summary: After Sebastian declines an invitation to dine with the Phantomhive servants, Agni confronts him.
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis
Kudos: 35





	Selfish

The sound of an empty glass being slammed on a coarse wood table was followed by the booming laughter of the Phantomhive servants. Their food long gone, leaving empty dishes scatter about the tabletop as they basked in the idea of putting off their chores only a little longer. It was not often the servants were served a delicious meal as Sebastian normally refused to cook for them. But tonight they were accompanied by a delightful guest, Agni.

With tinted cheeks and noses, the small group of companions spoke merrily as they indulged themself in the rare luxury of a good drink.

Agni had yet to drink enough to influence his consciousness and planned to cease his enjoyment of the drink before getting to that point, however, he was feeling a delightful buzz that was either coming from the alcohol or the welcoming company of the other servants.

He paused momentarily, his eyes moving to gaze at the two empty seats at the table. One seat had belonged to the youngest servant, Finnian, who had retreated to his quarters after finishing his meal. The other seat was reserved for the head butler, Sebastian, however his lack of presence was a clear decline of his invitation to join the group.

His attention was pulled away by the Phantomhive chef; who took it upon himself to pour Agni another drink. “Ya’ lookin’ kinda down! That means ya’ need ’nother drink!”

Agni eyed the amber substance before giving a polite smile to Bardroy who was pouring himself another glass as well. He stayed quiet however, holding the drink in his hands but not lifting it to his lips. His eyes returned to the empty chair again, the laughter and chatter from the other servants only became a blur of sound. 

“If you will excuse me,” Agni said after a few moments as he pushed himself up from the table, the legs of his chair scraping against the floor. The other servants quickly acknowledged his leave before returning to their conversation.

The narrow halls of the servants quarters were dimly lit, however, Agni was familiar enough with the layout to find his destination quickly. A closed door stood before him and he wondered if Sebastian was even on the other side, or if it was out of place to even go to his quarters in the first place.

“Agni,” came the silk voice of the head butler. Sebastian stood behind the other with a serious expression, not the usual warm smile he so often gave his companion.

Startled, Agni turned around to face him. Sebastian stood a few inches shorter than him, however, that did not make him any less intimidating. “S-Sebastian, I was looking for you.”

“I know. Shouldn’t you be with the others?” His tone was cold and emotionless, something Agni was not used to.

“You didn’t come to dinner.”

“I had work to do,” Sebastian said dismissively as he pushed forward to open the door to his bedroom.

moving quickly, Agni grabbed the doorknob of his room,unintentionally placing his hand on the other’s. “Sebastian, wait!” The dark haired butler turned to him. “Have I done something to displease you?”

Sebastian looked up at him with an unreadable expression, the silence lasting uncomfortably long before the demon eventually turned back to the door, pushing it open. Persistent, Agni followed him inside.

It was the first he had stepped foot in the other’s room. Sebastian’s bedroom was minimal, only containing the essential furniture along with a few books neatly stacked on the desk.

Agni clasped Sebastian’s hand in his own two, and the demon noted how warm the other felt and wondered if the alcohol on his breath had anything to do with the high temperature his body housed. Agni looked down at the other with a gaze that pleaded for answers. “Please, tell me what I have done to lose my greatest friend.”

“I don’t want to be loved in the way you love me.” Sebastian breathed, his voice only loud enough for the other to hear.

Agni was silent, stunned by the other’s response. Had he really made his true feelings so obvious? The rejection made him feel embarrassed to say the least. “I—“ his voice cracked as he looked for words “I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand.”

“Do you not love me?” Sebastian asked bluntly.

“I—I didn’t think you noticed.”

“To put it in clearer words,” Sebastian began “I don’t want to love anyone….that is why I ask that you don’t love me. You will only be wasting your time loving me.”

“Sebastian—“

“I do not wish to speak anymore on the—“

“No,” Agni’s tone changed, “Do not interrupt me now. Not when you are speaking so foolishly.” Sebastian was taken aback by the other’s assertiveness.

“Foolish?”

“Yes. You are assuming that I cannot be your friend without wanting more from you. Do you think so little of me to believe I only desire your company for romantic, or even sexual intent?”

“I just do not want to lead you on. I do consider you a friend...but more intimate emotions are harder for me to accept.”

“So you avoid me instead. That is awfully selfish, isn't it?”

“I suppose...it is.”


End file.
